Boarding School Hell
by Vash Typh00n Storm
Summary: Sango and Kaome cause too much trouble and get sent to a preppy boarding school same thing for Inu-yasha and Miroku. The 4 are room-mates i know it's a boring summary but please just try it.
1. Kag&Sango

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no Inu-yasha characters.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Boarding School Hell: chapter 1  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Kagome was driving in a car with her best friend, Sango. They had been sent to 'Mizukori Boarding School' owned by none- other than Mizukori, Ojiro-san, Mizukori, Kikyou's ji-ji. (( A/N: they have no respect towards him))  
  
Why were they going to boarding school? It wasn't because their parents wanted them to. No. It was because of their pranks at school.  
  
~!~!~flash-back~!~!~  
  
"C'mon, Sango." "Kagome, just hold on a sec will ya!?!" "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. San-chan, I'm not so sure about this." "Don't worry. We got away with releasing live-bugs in the bathroom, didn't we?" *nod* "And with pouring whipped cream all over principal Okizawa- san during one of his 'important' assemblies, right?" *nods* "Mmmmmmmmmmm....... that tasted SO GOOD when it was sprayed all over the gym and we ate it during clean-up duty. But then later, we DID get busted for those things and punished severely." "I know, I know. But, TRUST ME, this'll be good!" ~!~! 2 hours later ~!~!~ *BOOM!* An explosion echoed through-out the cafeteria during lunch hour. People panicked while Sango and Kagome just snickered. " DO NOT WORRY STUDENTS. PLEASE REMAIN CALM! A CHERRY-BOMB HAS BEEN PLANTED IN EACH TOILET IN THE BOYS' AND GIRLS' BATHROOMS!" Okizawa-sama spoke into the mega-phone. Then, he heard two girls burst out laughing. Jitaika, Sango and Higurashi, Kagome, his two most wanted suspects.  
  
~!~!~end flash-back~!~!~  
  
After that, the two got busted. It was their last chance and they blew it. Now they're on their way to the prepiest boarding school in Japan, located in Tokyo. And they happened to live in Kyoto, they still had two hours left in the car. At least they had music by Hamasaki, Ayumi, V6, BoA, Do As Infinity, Dream, and many other bands including American ones like Good Charlotte, Evanescence, Limp Bizkit, Jimmy Eat World, All American Rejects, Eminem, KoRn, and 3 Doors Down. They didn't talk a lot. Just listened to the radio, switching driving shifts every hour so the other could get some sleep. They were punks and wore a lot of black and red, or black and any other color. More like gothic-punks.  
  
Both girls are now half-asleep, half watching the road for signs. They should be at the school any minute now, and as you can tell they're just brimming with excitement awaiting to see their new home/school.  
  
They got to school two hours ahead of time so they decided to look around. The place was beautiful! They couldn't believe that Kikyou, the school prep, would have a grandfather with such decent taste in decoration. They were impressed, to say the least. But, then they saw the people at the school. They were all rich-snobs. They soon decided that their new school/home would be a living boarding school hell on Earth.((A/N: thus the name!^^ shutting-up now.)) "OOF!" Kagome said running into somebody. "Gomen-nasai." "Oi! Watch were you're going wench!" 'WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME!?' Kagome thought with fire in her eyes. She looked up to see a guy with black baggy pants that had chains on them, a red t- shirt, white hair tied back into a low pony-tail, amber eyes, and white dog-ears at the top of his head. 'Whoa.' She thought. Then all her anger returned. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BASTARD!?" 


	2. Inu&Miroku

Disclaimer: since I'm feeling a bit lazy today, see previous chapter  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Boarding School Hell: chapter two  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Tsukigawa, Inu-yasha and Kawzawa, Miroku sat in a car, bored. Miroku was driving because last time Inu-yasha drove a car he caused a six-teen-car pile-up. Pretty restless even for a seventeen year-old. They had gotten expelled for causing chaos at their old schools. Like driving cars into the cafeteria walls, tee-pee-ing the school and its staff, starting food-fights, fighting- specifically Kagugori, Kouga,- , being late for class, etc. ((A/N: mainly they did the same things Kagome and Sango did, only they beat on Kikyou not Kouga))  
  
It was going to be their first day at 'Mizukori Boarding School' and they were gon'na raise hell itself to set their reputation. Or, at least, Inu-yasha was. Miroku might be too busy groping girls or laying unconscious for his deeds.  
  
~!~!~!~!3 hours later~!~!~!~!  
  
"Oh goody, we're here," Miroku said with a bored expression on his face. "Joy" Inu-yasha joined in the sarcasm. "Gee, what adventures lie behind this school," Both of them said in unison. You could just tell how excited they were.  
  
When the entered the school they were 3 hours ahead of when the orientation was. So, they got their room-number and decided to go up to it and sleep. At least they were room- mates.  
  
An hour later, Inu-yasha woke up due to un-pleasant sounds coming from Miroku in the other bed, right next to his. He had been woken up by Miroku's snoring, and now, Miroku was talking in his sleep. He could hear something along the lines of: "Pretty *mumble**mumble* girls.." Inu-yasha pulled Miroku's ear. " Ite. Mommy that hurt. Look at all the pretty *mumble**mumble* ponies...I want one mommy. Please don't take them away..." Inu-yasha started laughing. "Look at the dollies, mommy.." This was great. Even better for black-mail. Good thing he was recording this. "Inu-yasha's hair is sooooooooo pretty, mommy. I want it." Now Inu-yasha was scared, but still laughing like mad. He decided that was enough black-mail for the moment and poured water on his sleeping friend. "MOMMY! I DIDN'T DO IT!" Miroku exclaimed bolting straight up. Inu-yasha burst out laughing at the sopping-wet Miroku. Ironically, he still had the camera on and in his hands.  
  
"YOU! You did this!" "Yup. What'cha gon'na do about it?" Miroku thought about that for a while, then answered intelligently: "Eh?" "That's what I thought. Now get up, dry off, and change. We're going to look around the school." "Sho."  
  
As Miroku was changing, Inu-yasha decided to look around the dorm. He saw a kitchen-area, two bathrooms, a TV with VCR and DVD player, and another room which he hadn't noticed earlier. He came to a conclusion that the other two room- mates would be there soon.  
  
Miroku walked out of the room wearing a dark-purple baggy t- shirt and baggy black pants. They walked around the school for a while and discovered the preps, cafeteria, and principal's office. They were headed toward the library when they heard- "OOF!" Apparently, Inu-yasha had bumped into someone. "Gomen-nasai." They heard the person say, softly. Inu-yasha looked down and saw a raven haired girl wearing a black tank-top that had a picture of Ruby Gloom, sitting on a couch, with ghosts surrounding her, that said 'I am never alone' on it. She also had on black baggy pants with chains. 'Gods she's pretty- Wait! What!? She bumped into me! Who does this wench think she is!?' "Oi! Watch where you're going, wench!" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BASTARD!?"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
A/N: And, thus, it begins even though it's the second chapter, this is where it begins  
  
Sho: okay  
  
Hai: yes  
  
Ite: ow  
  
Iie: no  
  
Nani?: what?  
  
Doshite?: why? 


	3. this'll be a long year

Disclaimer: SEE CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BASTARD!?"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Boarding School Hell  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"You heard me. Wench!"  
  
" JERK!"  
  
"WHORE!"  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"...."  
  
" AREN'T YOU GON'NA SAY ANYTHING!?"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Never-mind. C'mon Sango. Let's go to our dorm and meet our CIVILIZED room- mates!-----Sango?"  
  
"HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she heard someone scream. It sounded much like Sango.  
  
*SLAP**CRACK*BOOM!*  
  
It was Sango.  
  
Kagome turned around and saw Sango, standing over a swirly-eyed boy with black hair tied into a small pony-tail above his neck, with the Hiraikotsu in one hand and a broken table in the other. She looked down and saw the other half lying down next to the boy. Kagome sweat-dropped.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Hai?" Sang perked up to her friend's voice.  
  
"Let's find our dorm."  
  
"Sho. Anything to get away from this hentai-freak."  
  
Inu-Yasha was still confused about the whole 'osuwari' thing, and just stood there blinking. Once he was back to his senses, he walked over to Miroku, hit him on the head, then helped him up and headed back to the room.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
"Sugoi!" Kagome said as she walked into room 113. "This is soooooo cool!"  
  
"Looks like our room-mates were already here too but left." Sango said  
  
"Well then, we'll just listen to music and un-pack while we wait for them" suggested Kagome.  
  
"Sho." Replied Sango, throwing a 'V6' CD into the CD/MP3player/radio she was hooking up while Kagome was talking.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~  
  
' Kimi no kokoro furuete'ta  
  
nanimo kasenai yo  
  
nanimo shinirarezu mimi wo fusagu  
  
kimi ni deaeta toki honto no-"  
  
Inu-yasha and Miroku heard when they were 10 feet away from their door.  
  
"Sugoi. Our room-mates must be partiers! That's great, eh Inu-yasha!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Let's meet them!"  
  
"Whatever...."  
  
They walked in the room and heard a change of songs. Now they heard Yaida Hitomi's voice. (A/N: I'm listening to her right now.) "Who would like girl-punk?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Apparently them" replied Inu-yasha jabbing his thumb toward the other room's door.  
  
"I like it!" Miroku exclaimed "Let's meet them!" He smiled and knock on the door.  
  
"Hai?" Came a girl's reply.  
  
"YOU!" The girl and Inu-yasha yelled at the same time. The girl was Kagome. Miroku backed away from he door. Then came Sango's voice.  
  
"Kag-chan, who is it?--- AIYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE ROOMING WITH THAT HENTAI!?"  
  
"Sango, dearest, am I really that bad? I'm hurt!" he said in a mawk expression, placing a hand over his heart.  
  
" YEAH! YOU ARE!!" Miroku pretended to cry and Sango just stood there and rolled her eyes. Kagome And Inu-yasha were fighting. 'Great...' Thought Sango, sarcastically. 'This is just great.'  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
A/N: DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^ 


	4. getting to know Inuyasha sort of

Disclaimer: Inu-yasha- NOT MINE!  
  
Thanks for the reviews! They just keep pouring in! And Aline (if you're reading this), ... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT WRITING YOUR shippou (lower cased, as promised) BASHING FIC YEEEEET!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL WRITE IT! I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
Boarding School Hell  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome continued to fight while Sango and Miroku chatted (A/N: heh.heh. I like that word. Chatted.chatted...CHATTED!!!!!!!!^^ shutting up now..) with Miroku occasionally groping Sango and ending up on the floor un-conscious.  
  
"So, how'd you know my name?" asked Sango after Miroku had gotten up from his fiftieth beating.  
  
"It suited such beauty. Only a person as beautiful as you deserves a most beautiful name."  
  
'Honto!? Wait. Iie. He probably just saw the name on my luggage. Yeah. That's it.' Sango though to herself, thanking whatever Kami was up there that she could usually control her blushing.  
  
"Oh, onegai! You probably just saw the name on my luggage somewhere!"  
  
"Sango, of course I ---"  
  
*CRASH!**BANG!**BOOM!*  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!!!" screamed Kagome, chasing Inu-yasha, who seemingly was holding one of a picture of one of Kagome's favorite bands with a heart around each boy's head, around the dorm.  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK!!!!"  
  
"COME 'N' GET ME!!"  
  
"INU-YASHA, YOU ASS-HOLE, THAT'S NOT EVEN MINE!"  
  
"eh?----Don't tell me..is this YOURS, Miroku?"  
  
Miroku looked at the poster. "AAAH! OF COURSE NOT! Sango?"  
  
"Nope. Not mine. Demo. It looks familiar.. OH YEAH! That's Kikyou's! We stole it from her, when she tried to get us expelled for something she did, and used it as black-mail against her."  
  
"Oh, yeah!" said Kagome. "That was soooo much fun!" Kagome burst out laughing. "OH YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON HER FACE! IT WAS A LOOK OF SHEER HORROR!" she said in-between laughs, then Sango joined in the laughing and said "WE HAD HER BACKED INTO A CORNER! EVER SINCE THEN SHE'S BEEN CLOSTER-PHOBIC IN FEAR THAT WE MIGHT CORNER HER AGAIN! OH I CAN'T-HA! HA!-TAKE IT! LAUGHING.TOO.HARD!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The girls sat there laughing in pools of their own tears, until, the boys decided that their insane room-mates needed to stop before they suffocated, an hour later.  
  
Inu-yasha kicked Kagome to get her to stop. She just laughed harder. "Oi! Get up, wench!" He yelled at her. Kagome got up with flames in her eyes.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST----"  
  
"KIKYOU!" Sango screamed, still laughing, Miroku tried to get her up, but she wouldn't stop laughing even if he groped her. That made Kagome fall back over and start laughing again.  
  
"Oh, great." Both boys said, exasperated from trying to get Kagome and Sango stop laughing.  
  
"Women are harder to handle than I thought" said Inu-yasha.  
  
"At least Sango didn't hit me when I groped her." Miroku said.  
  
"Baka." Inu-yasha said, knocking Miroku un-conscious, then he tried a different tactic.  
  
"So, who is this 'Kikyou' girl?" He asked.  
  
The girls shut up immediately. "Some slut who went to all of our schools. We used to get into fights with her all the time and she'd try to get us expelled. We finally got away from her this year." Replied Kagome. "Anyone you hated?"  
  
"Kouga." Replied Inu-yasha. "Kagugori, Kouga. He's an ookami youkai, who we used to fight with and he's very possessive. He even claimed one of the boys' bathroom stalls in kinder-garden! If anyone used it he'd beat them. We've been in he same schools as him our whole life, just like you two and Kikyou."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOO....KAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY...He claimed a bathroom stall?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Weird. Not even I'M as weird as that! And that's pretty weird."  
  
"Nah. He ain't weird, just possessive. Plus, NO-ONE is weirder than you Kag. Trust me."  
  
"Kag?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Well, we're gon'na be room-mates, and it's easier than saying 'wench'."  
  
"It's KAGOME!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"See?"  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, Right, 'Yash. Right." Replied Miroku. "Soshite, shizuka na. Sango's sleeping."  
  
"Sho." The two replied.  
  
"I'm goin' to bed. 'Night." Said Miroku.  
  
"Oyasuminnasai." Came his reply.  
  
"So, how's it like being an inu youkai?" asked Kagome, awkwardly.  
  
"It's okay, I guess. I'm really only a hanyou though."  
  
"Oh. Sugoi."  
  
"People didn't really accept me when I was younger. They'd always call me 'half-breed'. I have an older half-brother. He's the one who sent me to this school, not only 'cause I was in trouble, but he also goes here. His name's Sesshomaru. He's a full youkai."  
  
"Sugoi.. Ya' know, I never asked you about all that."  
  
"Yeah. It just feels good to tell someone. But don't think I'm goin' soft wench."  
  
Kagome just giggled. Inu-yasha's ears swiveled at the sound. "Nani?"  
  
"Your ears are just so kawai." Kagome said as she gently pulled one.  
  
"OI! What do you think you're doing, wench!? Those are attached to my head ya' know!"  
  
"Oops. Gomennasai, Inu-yasha."  
  
"Feh. Whatever. Just don't do it again."  
  
"Sho." Kagome said yawning. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed, Inu-yasha. 'Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
A/N: Is this chapter long enough? Again, thanks for the reviews! And please, no flames.  
  
Oyasuminnasai: good-night  
  
Sho: ok  
  
Gomennasai: sorry(polite)  
  
Demo: but  
  
Soshite: and (in-between sentences)  
  
Shizuka na: be quiet 


	5. revenge on miroku

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha, so BUG OFF!  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long to up-date. I've been kinda' busy lately.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
Boarding School Hell  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
Morning came, classes went, and now it was lunch. (A/N: Yeah. I know, I know. I'm lazy. I couldn't come up with anything!) Classes were boring. And it turns out, your room-mates are your class-mates so that you'd know some of the people, even if you didn't like them, you'd at least know them. And if you were wondering about orientation yesterday, it was like every other school's. BORING. Five minutes into it, Sango and Miroku fell asleep leaning on each other, which made Kagome laugh quietly. Five seconds after she did so, she fell over onto the floor, asleep and un-aware of her surroundings. This had made Inu-yasha quirk a brow, but he said nothing, fearing her wrath.  
  
So now, it was lunch. Ah, the glorious hour of food and chaos. (A/N: Their school has every period last an hour. First period Music/Art/P.E. with Ms. Mezuni. I have all those classes with one teacher two. Each class lasts 20 min. in that period. Understand?)  
  
Inu-yasha got ramen and water for lunch, Kagome got oden and milk, Sango got sushi and apple juice, Miroku got a peanut butter sandwich and chocolate-milk, and of course they all got rice.  
  
Sango ate her sushi and drank some of her apple-juice before mixing some stuff she got out of no-where into it. Inu-yasha finished eating in five second flat, Kagome finished in 00:001:03 (one second, three secondth seconds), and Miroku was pretending to be old, trying to eat his peanut- butter-sandwich with no teeth and eyes shut, smiling widely.  
  
"You really enjoy playing around, don't you, Miroku?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yup!" he replied, smiling even wider. " I love every second of life, so I make it fun!"  
  
"Do you like this second?" asked Inu-yasha, grinning like a cheshire cat.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
*SPLASH!*  
  
Inu-yasha had dumped his water and Kagome's milk onto Miroku's head. Sango burst ut laughing, along with Inu-yasha looking proudly at his masterpiece, Miroku looking confused, and Kagome sulking about her milk.  
  
Miroku blinked. "Why'd you do that, 'Yash?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Now why did I do that again?" said Inu-yasha sarcastically, going into flash-back mode.  
  
~!~!~!~! Flash-back to before Inu-yasha and Miroku got in the car to go to 'Mizukori Boarding school'~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Oi, need help with that 'Yash?" asked Miroku standing out-side their latest boarding school that they had currently gotten kicked out of, next to a baggage cart with lots of bags on it. Inu-yasha was his room-mate. They had been best friends and partners in crime since they were 5. Inu-yasha smirked as he carried the rest of their luggage to the cart. "Nah. I can handle these all my-self. Then, you can take all the bags on the cart all the way up the street to the car, then to the dorm which, 'mind you, is usually on the top floor, back down to the cart when we get kicked out, and to the next boarding school, like always."  
  
"I hate you" stated Miroku.  
  
"I know. And I love every minute of it!" exclaimed Inu-yasha, grinning.  
  
Miroku grinned. "How 'bout this one?"  
  
"Eh?" came the oh so intelligent reply.  
  
Miroku pulled a bucket of water out of no where and grinned even wider. And then-  
  
* SPLASH!!!! *  
  
he dumped it on Inu-yasha.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." Inu-yasha stated simply.  
  
"I dare you." Miroku smirked, thinking he'd won.  
  
Inu-yasha lunged at Miroku.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WERE SERIOUS!!!!! RUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku screamed.  
  
He was chased up the street, down the street, and around the school, until Miroku finally stopped, out of breath. Inu-yasha took that as a chance to tackle Miroku and give him a few black eyes that disappeared quickly. He was now dry from all the running, so they left.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!End Flash-Back~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Miroku sweat-dropped as the girls laughed.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Said Miroku scratching the back of his head. "But didn't ypu get me back for that yesterday?"  
  
"That was only half the amount you poured on me. Plus, I was trying to wake you up, nothing else worked."  
  
"Did you try just waking me NORMALLY?"  
  
Inu-yasha sweat-dropped. "Uh, actually, no. I hadn't thought of that."  
  
The girls laughed even harder until-  
  
" What're you doing here Inu-koro? And who is this lovely woman here?"  
  
Inu-yasha growled. "I should've known you'd be here. Wimpy-wolf."  
  
~!@~!!!~!~!~!~~!!~!~!~!~!!~!~!!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~ !~!!~!~  
  
ooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo cLiFy...........oooooooooooo  
  
okay I know that ain't REALLY a cliff-hanger. I've just always wanted to say that!^^  
  
~tHe SkY iS pUrPlE!!!!!!!!!~ sezukadragon. 


	6. author's note please read sorry!

A/N: okay. I know you all hate me for writing an author's note. Personally, I hate dong this too. But, we'll live. ...... right?  
  
Anyway, I'd like to know if you people want me to right some fluff (inu/kag miroku/sango) or something like that in this fic.  
  
Please answer in your reviews!^^  
  
Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^  
  
I cOmE fRoM tHe pLaNeT oF tHe PuRpLe DuCkIeS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~sezukadragon~ 


	7. kouga and hojo

A/N: sorry it took so long to up-date. I couldn't think of anything to write. * starts listening to 'Heart of Sword' from Ruroni Kenshin *  
nando kimi ni ketsumatsu itemo modou keki jaujaijou ni.. Kagome's  
point of view.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Boarding School Hell  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
" What's your name, oh pretty woman?" asked a boy wearing kaki pants, a white shirt, a sweat-band, tennis shoes, a blueish-gray plaid sweat-shirt tied around his waist (it looked like a skirt!), and his black hair tied back into a pony-tail (I presumed he was Kouga), completely ignoring Inu- yasha.  
  
" Who's your question directed at?" I replied, bent on annoying Kouga.  
  
Inu-yasha and Kouga looked shocked! Okay, not THAT shocked. But, still. uh..yeah. ANYWAY ... I'm bored.  
  
Kouga was the first to regain composure.  
  
"You, of course."  
  
"Hm?" I cocked my head to the side, pretending to have forgotten the question. "What? Oh. Me?... I'm bored. Let's go to 'Dollar Karaoke' after school.. Okay?"  
  
Kouga looked crest-fallen. He thought that I would ACTUALLY even CONSIDER paying attention to HIM! HA!  
  
We finished lunch and went to our next class. Kouga was in it. Joy.  
  
Class was boring. All the teachers seem to get through my head is 'Blah Blah Blah' oh, yeah, and 'BLAH!' They're always yelling at me for not paying attention no matter where I go for school. Personally I think they all have PMS. So, I just listened to my Nickleback C.D. It's even from America! If there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's the American language.  
  
Well, the rest of my classes were pretty un-eventful aside from the constant quarrels between Kouga and Inu-yasha and the constant knocking out of the Miroku. So, I'll skip to that knight.  
  
Inu-yasha and I were on our way back to our dorm (Miroku and Sango had already went back since they weren't on cleaning duty. -__- no fair!) when we were stopped by none other than Kouga.  
  
" What d' ya' want Kouga?" Inu-yasha managed to growl out.  
  
"Just WHERE do you think you're going with MY woman"  
  
*twitch** twitch* one more word and he's dead..  
  
"YOUR WOMAN!?" I yelled and threw him against the wall and started  
punching his gut. Him and Inu-yasha looked shocked. And, yes, this time  
they DID look THAT shocked.  
  
" JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? I CAN'T BE OWNED, I'M A HUMAN BEING!" I  
said, still beating him shit-less.  
  
Inu-yasha just stood there, shocked, for a moment. Then he grabbed my  
fist and told me that that was enough. I defied against him and tried to  
pry my fist out of his grasp. But, I got bored and gave up. We left  
without another word and prayed that no-one saw me beating Kouga up.  
  
The silence was broken when we heard someone say my name.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Hey! Higurashi-sama!!!" oh-no. I thought aand buried my  
face in my hand. Kami no. Not him.  
  
" Hojo!" I said and put on a nervous smile. "Hi."  
  
I could've sworn I heard Inu-yasha growl. Oh, well.  
  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Fujitaka High?"  
  
"Hai. But when I heard that you were here I transferred schools quickly.  
Here I got you something." He said, reaching into his pocket. "AHA!" he  
pulled something out that looked something like a pickle. "This is a  
Jigoku Pickle. I hear it tastes like kuso but helps your strength!"  
  
"Joy. Just what I've always wanted. A pickle from hell." I muttered under  
my breath. Inu-yasha was the only one who heard it and burst out  
laughing.  
  
" OH! I've gotta' go, Higurashi-sama. I'm going to the 'Dollar Karaoke'  
bar tonight and've gotta' get ready! Ja!"  
  
"NANI!?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed once he was gone.  
  
"Who was that?" asked a now calm Inu-yasha.  
  
"Some guy from my old schools he kept transferring whenever I was  
expelled and sent to another hell-hole that they so wrongfully call  
'school'"  
  
That made him laugh. I think I like it when he does that, it makes him  
seem more comfortable with the world instead of keeping on a tough act,  
only really laughing around Miroku.  
  
Ayashi. it sounds as if I've known him forever. Heck, it FEELS that way  
too.. Kinda' creepy.but I don't mind. I guess that's what living with  
people does to you.  
  
~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
!~!~  
  
jigoku- hell  
  
hai-yes  
  
ayashi-strange/ weird  
  
A/N: sorry 'bout the short chapter. There's a lot more I wanted to write  
but ran out of time and wanted to up-date it tonight. Also, I don't want  
it to be in Kagome's point of view. Domo arigato gozaimasu!  
  
starts listening to hero  
  
and they say that a hero can save us I'm not gonna' stand here and .. Hold on to the wings of the hero . watch as they all fly away.. 


	8. sugar, Faming, Kikyou, and Karoke!

Disclaimer: * is listening to linkin park* 'I've become some numb. I can't feel you there. I've become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I've wanted to do, was be more like me and be less like you' (see first chapter.. I'm lazy! So sue me!!!)  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Boarding School Hell  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
~!~!~! at the karaoke bar~!~!~!  
  
" C'mon ya' mongoose!" said Kagome pulling a pouting Inu-yasha into the bar.  
  
"Keh!" was his response.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh....Kagome? You're attracting attention" said a rather disturbed looking Sango.  
  
Kagome had been dragging Inu-yasha by his ears all the way to the bar, smiling like an maniacal insomniac (I like that word! ^^), and singing 'I'm a little tea pot' (VIPER's been trying to get me to sit down and sing that for nearly a YEAR now, and it ain't workin'! ^^ yAy!ness!)  
  
" * sigh * Guess there's no use trying to calm her down, Sango-sama" said Miroku sweat-dropping, with his hand moving lower, and lower, and- -  
  
*SLAP * *un-conscious-ness *  
  
"Hentai." she muttered under her breath as she walked into the bar, red- faced.  
  
Sometime in the duration of this event, some people had called the crazy farm (IT'S REAL! There IS such a place! I've BEEN there!....* stare * o.O WHAT!? Never-mind. I don't wan'na know. ON WITH THE FIC!) and put Kagome in a straight-jacket. SDango sweat-dropped . She knew this would happen. Every time Kagome had sugar before going places she either got sent to a mental hospital, the crazy farm, or psychiatrist. Of course, every time this happened , Sango would explain Kagome's behavior and they'd let her go.  
  
~!~!~!~ flash-back~!~!~!~!  
  
"C'mon, Sango. Onegaiiiiiiii???????? Plllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssee????????" begged Kagome.  
  
"NO! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!"  
  
"I know. Demo, omegai? I promise that this time it'll be different." She made her best ko-inu eyes. " Pweeeeeeeaaaasssssseeeeeeeeee???????"  
  
"Yeah, Sango. What harm can it do?" said Inu-yasha, lauging.  
  
Sango glared at him.  
  
"A lot, if you're her. * sigh* Fne. But only ONE candy bar. ONE!"  
  
" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!^^"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!end flash-back~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Ma'am, do you know this delinquent?" asked an officer.  
  
'I shouldn't have got her that candy-bar' she thought, as she explained what happened.  
  
"Sooooooo....." Started Kikyou for the hundredth time, "Wan'na be my boyfriend?"  
  
"No." replied Inu-yasha through clenched teeth. He was getting annoyed of this girl.Kikyou, was it? He knew it wasn't Kagome, she wasn't slutty like this girl. Plus, she was still in a straight-jacket and muzzle. He sweat- dropped at that thought. Also, she had mentioned that Kikyou looked a lot like her only sluttier. (NOT! Kagome looks NOTHING like Kikyou I tell you! NOTHING! Ok. Maybe a LITTLE bit but only when she's dressed like a miko and from a far distance. A REALLY far distance.)  
  
He didn't like this Kikoyu girl, but she wouldn't leave him alone. He tried calling her ugly. She said that he didn't mean it. He said he meant it. She just giggled and said 'what a kidder. That's my man!' to him. He said he wasn't her man. She asked whose he was. And it went on like this until Inu- yasha saw that the crazy farm had FINALLY let Kagome go.  
  
" Hi, Inu-yasha!^^ Who's your frien- KIKYOU!?"  
  
"Like no need to shout. Hello to you, too Kagome-baka."  
  
"Baka-na and dang well proud!"  
  
"Whatever. Like have a cow."  
  
"I don't need to. There's one right in-front of me."  
  
" * gasp* Like, no you didn't"  
  
"I did. And I'll say it again. You. Are. A. Slutty. COW!"  
  
" Like, what-ever. Catch ya' later, Inu-babe." Kikyou said as she blew a kiss.  
  
Inu-yasha shuddered and whipped his face, vigorously and rather violently. "YUCK! EW!EW! SICK!"  
  
"Like, OH MY GOD!" said Kagome imitating Kikyou's voice. "She, like, blew you a KISS!" she finished and, finally, broke down in fits of laughter along with Sango who had been watching the previous conversation.  
  
"OI! DON'T LAUGH AT ME! IT'S NOT FUNNY! IT'S SICK! SICK, I TELL YOU! SICK AND WRONG!" this made them laughed harder. Miroku would've laughed if he wasn't still unconscious.  
  
They walked into the bar, dragging Miroku along with them which earned them quite a few stares.  
  
"Alright, people. Settle down." boomed a voice from the micro-phone "* noise* shizuka-na, onegai..URSAI! * silence* "* Ahem* Arigato. As you all know, dollar karaoke is quite simple. All you have to do is choose a song and make up your own lyrics to it. The rules are: No cursing.in ANY language No drunken singers HAVE FUN!  
LET THE GAMES BEGIN! Heh.heh. I've always wanted to say that. ^^;;  
" Who's first"  
  
Lots of people raised their hands.  
  
".. hmmmmm..YOU THERE! WITH THE BROWN HAIR!"  
  
a girl wearing a red Chinese top with long black pants, glasses, and her  
hair up in a ponytail came to the front.  
  
"What's your name?" asked the 'referee' as he referred to himself as.  
  
"Fan-ming." She replied, quietly. She looked shy.  
  
She told the man her song, got the microphone, and went to her place on  
stage.  
  
The song 'The Kids Aren't Alright' by 'Offspring' started to play.  
  
~.~.~ When I was young my future was so bright. It was wonderful and full  
of delight.  
  
And all my siblings and relatives, were out to make me depressed and give  
in.  
  
Now they're happy 'cause my dreams cracked and torn. We've all grown up  
and my life is worn.  
  
How can I be so down when I'm so far form them?  
  
Chances thrown, past the sea.  
  
Longing for what I wanted to be.  
  
Now it's gone, gone from me.  
  
All my hopes and my dreams.~.~.~.~  
  
She finished and sat down.  
  
"HEY!" someone called to her. She turned around and saw a raven-haired  
girl wearing a navy-blue tank-top and black baggy pants.  
  
"You where great! I'm Kagome. I already know your name. Would you like to  
sit with us?"  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah. My friends and I. If that's okay with your friends."  
  
"Oh. That's okay. I have no friends. I'm new here."  
  
"Honto? Well, what school do you go to?"  
  
" Mizukori Boarding school."  
  
"HONTO!? ME, TOO! Maybe I could show you around."  
  
"O.K. ^^" she smiled.  
  
"HIGURASHI KAGOME!" the 'referee' boomed.  
  
"That's my cue. I'll show you where we're sitting after my turn. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kagome walked off and music started to play. It was 'Barbie Girl' by  
'Aqua'.  
Inu-yasha, Miroku, and Sango thought that she was delusional. Hojo and  
Kouga didn't seem to notice (did I mention that they were there? *silence  
* * cricket noises* *a tumbleweed rolls by * *sweat-drop * ^^;; I take  
that as a no. Well they're there. So, there! ^^;; heh.heh. it's humor get  
it? Nevermind)  
  
~.~.~.~I'm a punk girl in a preppy world. There's interaction and no  
destruction.  
  
I'd like to beat them up and stick their money up their butts.  
  
'cause they're stupid and believe in cupid.  
  
(a few verses later)  
  
LET'S ALL SING ALONG!~.~.~.~.  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes widened in horror as he watched Miroke, Kouga, and Hojo  
start to sing the refrain with her. Fan-ming and Sango started to laugh.  
  
When Kagome got off of stage she saw that Fan-ming had met her friends  
and asked how she met them. Fan-ming explained that Sango saw them  
talking and said that MOST friends of Kagome's was a friend of her and  
that she was one of them so Sango offered to let her sit with them  
instead of waiting because Kagome would've liked it.  
  
"So, Fan-ming are you from china?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Sugoi. You'll love it here. Do you miss your family?"  
  
"I have no REAL family. They disowned me and that's why I was sent to  
this boarding school and why I sang that song."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!!~!~!!!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~@!~~!!~!  
~!  
  
A/N: hoped you liked this chapter! It's longer than the other ones , I  
hope!^^  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I love them all. Please keep it up!^^  
  
~ uNdErWaRe? UnDeR  
tHeRe!~ 


	9. enter shippo and the notsoamazing thunde...

A/N: hi. sorry I didn't up-date sooner first I had writers block then I was grounded, so I've had a lot of time to think about it.  
  
~!~!~!!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Boarding School Hell  
  
~!~!~!~!!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Disowned!?" gasped Sango.  
  
"Oh you poor thing!" said Kagome feeling pity for the young girl.  
  
"It's okay," replied Fan-ming. " I'm used to it and I don't like to have people waste their tears on me. It's kinda' against my family's code of honor. Or mine at least."  
  
" who said anything about cryin'?" remarked Inu-yasha.  
  
Kagome elbowed him in the rib.  
  
"Inu-yasha, you're not helping!"  
  
"Well, sooooooooorry...."  
  
"You better be!"  
  
"Keh."  
  
They all had something to drink and headed "home". Sango and Miroku had driven there and offered Fan-ming a ride, which she great-fully accepted.  
  
Kagome decided to walk back to ware off her hyper-ness. Plus, she liked the smell of fresh air.  
  
After, Sango, Miroku, and Fan-ming drove off, Inu-yasha got pulled over by none-other than Kouga.  
  
"Kagome's my woman, mutt-face, so stay away from her!" Kouga snarled.  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL! Kagome ain't yours, whimpy-wolf, she doesn't belong to you and can't be owned!"  
  
"She's Mine!"  
  
"NO SHE'S NOT!"  
  
"What're you two fighting about now?" Kagome asked, appearing out of no- where.  
  
"N-nothing!" said Inu-yasha, startled.  
  
""We're fighting over y--" Kouga began only to be cut off by Inu-yasha's hand connecting with his face, keeping him from talking.  
  
"Kouga's stupidity! Yeah, that's it!"  
  
"Inuy-yasha, Kouga's not stupid. Leave 'im alone." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, Inu-TRASHA!" Kouga added. (A/N: 'Inu-trasha was the first nick-name Kouga called Inu-yasha in English, after Kagome had slapped him for calling her "his woman")  
  
"Are you implying, Kagome, that I am stupid?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Inu-yasha feigned hurt. " I am deeply wounded by your vast mis-accusation! I, most certainly, am NOT stupid!"  
  
"Yeah you are." Kouga said, calmly.  
  
"NO I'M NOT!"  
  
"Then why do you get 'F's on your report card?"  
  
"Shadup!"  
  
With that, Kagome and Inu-yasha walked off and headed back to the school.  
  
"Why did you stick up for him?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Because, he really isn't stupid, you know....That would be an under- statement... He's so dumb that not even Einstein could get through to him." Kagome replied, making Inu-yasha laugh.  
  
The rest of the way back to school was spent telling Kouga and Hojo jokes instead of blond.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
When they got back to their dorm, Sango and Miroku were already asleep. When they walked in they heard a squeaky voice say "TOU-SAN!"  
  
"EH?" said Inu-yasha, cocking his head to the side, only to be glomped by an orange blob.  
  
" 'Tou-san'tousan'tousan!" exclaimed a little boy about the age of 5, jumping on Inu-yasha's stomach.  
  
"Sh-Shippou?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Yup!^^ That's me!"  
  
"What're you doin' here?"  
  
"I came to see you, 'tou-san! Plus, Uncle-Sesshomaru told me that I was a nuisance and that I should go annoy you instead!" Shippou replied, still bouncing on Inu's stomache.  
  
Inu-yasha growled 'Sesshomaruuuuuuuuu...........'  
  
He tried to get up.  
  
"Shippou, will you move?" He asked, irritated from being used as a trampoline  
  
"OKAY!" Shippou replied jumping off Inu-sha's stomache and into Kagome's arms.  
  
"HII'mShippouHow areyouHeckWHOareyou?Willyoubemy'kaa-san?" Shippou asked her all in one big blur of words.  
  
"Matte, matte! Slow down, and, Are you REALLY his son!? What do you mean by 'BE YOUR 'KAA-SAN' AND—what a cute tail! Can I touch it?" she asked in mood swings.  
  
"Okay, hai, I mean just what I said, and SURE!^^"  
  
"NANI!? HE'S REALLY YOU'RE SON INU-YASHA!? AREN'T YOU A BIT TOO YOUNG TO BE HAVING CHILDREN? PLUS, WHO'S HIS REAL MOTHER!?"  
  
"Iie, he ain't my real son, he's my cousin, and, apparently, you seem to be his 'kaa-san."  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wher're his real parents? And why does he call you his father?"  
  
"They died. He spent most of his life living with Sesshomaru, Rin, and I."  
  
"Who's Rin?"  
  
"Sesshomaru's fiancé. Once they're out of college they're getting married but I just call 'er m' sister."  
  
"Sugoi..."  
  
"Ahem. Do I get a say in this?" piped in Shippou.  
  
"Sure, squirt, go right ahead." Replied Inu-yasha.  
  
"You're wrong about Sesshomaru and Rin being engaged," said shippou.  
  
"Huh? Did they break up or somethin'?" asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"Iie. They got married without you."  
  
"NANI!?"  
  
"Yup. Rin insisted on having you, demo Sesshomaru said that he didn't want a delinquent at his wedding. So, now I live with cousin Hiten, Manten, and * glare* Souten while they're on their honey-moon"  
  
"I AM NOT A DELINQUENT!!!" (A/N: heh.heh. I like that word. ^^ delinquent.)  
  
"Maa-maa...," said Kagome, yawning. "I'm tired. Shippou, you can room with Sango and I. I'm sure she won't mind."  
  
"Is it p-pink in there?" asked the kitsune.  
  
Kagome decided to scare the little fox just to see how easy it was.  
  
"Hai. Of course. I mean, like, why woulden't it be?" she said, putting on her most preppiest (A/N: is that even a word? Or proper use of the American language?... eh, who gives a crap!) imitation voice.  
  
This made shippo "EEEP!" and hide behind Inu-yasha.  
  
"N-no thanks! I think I'll just sleep with 'Tou-san tonight."  
  
Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing and started rolling on the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks, gasping for air.  
  
"AHH! I-is she ...sane?"  
  
"No, no she isn't, twerp. C'mon."  
  
"Okay... is uncle-Miro-san here?"  
  
"Yup. 'e is. Wan'na wake 'im up?"  
  
"YAY!^^"  
  
With this shippou bounced into Miroku's room and all through the world could be heard...  
  
"INU-YASHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
.....................................................................................................  
  
A/N: so.......................................how d' ya' like it? Is it still good!? Huh!?huh!? sorry I haven't updated but now I can only use the computer for one hour on Friday and three hours on Saturday, Sunday, and days off of school. So, it's gon'na' take a while. But at least I've got alot of time to think! ^^ 


End file.
